bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Nynrah Ghosts
The Nynrah Ghosts are a group of skilled Matoran crafters, hailing from the Isle of Nynrah. History Working out of their home island, as well as several other locations, the Nynrah Ghosts build various weapons and armor. Known accomplishments include the Exo-Toa, Fohrok, Zamor Launchers, Nynrah Ghost Blasters, and the re-creation of the Midak Skyblaster originally designed by Artakha. They also modified the Makuta armor after they evolved into Antidermis, adding several layers of ProtoSteel to it and making it so the Makuta could more easily move in it. The Nynrah Ghosts prefer to be left alone when working, and in fact earned their "ghosts" nickname because they are not usually seen. Normally, a being simply has to leave their request for something to be made somewhere, and then return later to see whatever they requested there, much like requests made to Artakha. However, the Nynrah Ghosts often requested assistance from individual Rakile to do work around their village and in return gave them some of the best melee weapons available. A group of the Nynrah were hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to create artificial Bohrok, but soon discovered the Brotherhood's corruption. They sabotaged their creations, causing them to run rampant, and the Brotherhood hired Dark Hunters to eliminate them for their betrayal. The Fohrok themselves were defeated and destroyed by Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah. The Dark Hunter [[Phantom|''"Phantom"]] was once a Nynrah Ghost. The other Matoran on the island decided that they needed a hero and chose Phantom to be the test subject. They experimented on him, but the Ghosts shunned him after the failed experiments. He fled the island and joined the Dark Hunters, but his conscience makes him of limited use. The Nynrah Ghosts were responsible for the creation of the tools which were used by Brutaka's team on their suicidal mission to find Miserix. The tools were passed on to the Order of Mata Nui via the Isle of Xia. One rogue Nynrah Ghost resides on the Isle of Stelt and has helped Vultraz modify his Skyfighter and is guarded by two big, blue warriors. This Fe-Matoran was confronted by Mazeka, who persuaded him to reveal that Vultraz was going to Karda Nui to deliver something to Icarax. Mazeka then shattered his mask and left. The Kingdom The Nynrah Ghosts were among the survivors of Mata Nui's death in The Kingdom Alternate Universe. A number of them operate from a narrow building in an alley with a concealed entrance. The Nynrah Ghosts in "''The Kingdom of the Great Spirit" have a policy that once signaled, one of the Nynrah Ghosts opens a hidden slot in which requests may be left. A Nynrah Ghost was responsible for giving Takanuva his Power Lance and Midak Skyblaster. One of the Nynrah Matoran also served as a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Toa Mangai Tuyet ordered Toa Nidhiki to lead a team to eliminate all of the Nynrah Ghosts out of fear that they may have one day created something which could be a threat to the Empire. Toa Pohatu later learned of the slaughter, and was sickened enough to turn against the Empire and join Lesovikk's resistance. Known Members *Eolp *Vendsa *Other Fe-Matoran living on Nynrah. Former Members *Annåkårl *Cårrallangår (Deceased) *Dareeyak *Ghorrock *Kaelis *Kenn *Khåryrll *Lassar *Nuphol *Paddewwå *[[Phantom|"Phantom"]] *Satene (Deceased) *Senntisten *Sinom (Deceased) *A rogue Fe-Matoran living on Stelt who changes his name every few months. He quit the Nynrah Ghosts after badly injuring his right arm during an accident in a forge. *A group of Nynrah Ghosts who were hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to create the Fohrok. They sabotaged the Fohrok, once they learned of the Brotherhood's corruption, and were killed by Dark Hunters as a result. *A group of rogue Nynrah Ghosts who were feared and hated by the rest of their kind. They kidnapped and performed experiments on Gaardus, turning him into a living weapon. Gaardus later hunted them to extinction. Appearances *Quest To Stop A Legend'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Few Deaths of Makuta Montrox'' (Mentioned Only) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Escape'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Shades of Nynrah'' *''Prophecy of Destruction'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Brothers in Arms'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Kelvin Ghosts Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Factions Category:Nynrah Ghosts Category:Arkatox Category:Kohila Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Tarth Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Zahaku